A Sluggy Encounter
by 221B Privet Drive Gallifrey
Summary: Lily takes advantage of Slughorn's crush in order to raise James' grade.


p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Lily Evans knew what she was about to do was wrong. She knew that if James were to find out, he'd leave her forever. But, she couldn't help it. Loving James came at a price, and that was devotion. More than anything in the world, James wanted to stop You-know-who. And to join Auror training, he'd need top marks in every class. This was where she came in. Potions had not always been James' strong point at Hogwarts, and usually relied on Lily to help him through. Unfortunately, this time, she had been bedridden for much of the month from Dragon Pox, and, thus, barely had enough time to finish her own essay. She knew damn right that this essay was an important part of the final grade; if James bombed it, which he probably did, he wouldn't meet the entry requirements, regardless of his NEWT scored./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"However he would throw that all away if he knew about the idea running through her mind. Professor Slughorn had always had a soft spot for Lily, and she was planning to use that to her advantage, if only to bring her boyfriend's mark up. The rotund older man had taken a great liking to the redhead, too great, according to her protective boyfriend. Apparently, her potions master had kept his beady eyes on her figure for a bit too long for James' liking, which had set him ranting and raving for at least a quarter of an hour. Poor James. If only he knew how she was going to take advantage of that knowledge./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"After dinner, Lily had told James that she was planning to spend the night with some of her Ravenclaw girlfriends, and not to wait up for her to come back. He hadn't noticed anything amiss, and as she had already sent a note to Slughorn scheduling a meeting, her plan was going perfectly so far. As soon as curfew had fallen, Lily had occupied the prefect's bathroom, making herself look as desirable as possible. Knowing Slughorn appreciated her youth, she kept her clear skin free of any makeup, other than a hint of innocent pink blush. Her eyes were simply framed with ridiculously long lashes, the eyeliner making her eyes even larger and more innocent. Her glossy pink lips were as shiny as her fiery hair, curled and bound in two low pigtails. The innocence stopped there. Below her robes, her modified Gryffindor uniform was visible. Her skirt was barely covering her rear end, and her newly sheer shirt had no more than three buttons done up, revealing her flat belly. Lily's large breasts were perky, thanks to a suspending charm, the outline and pink nipples just visible through the top. Her long legs were bare and her stiletto Mary Janes only added to the effect./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"But all that was hidden under her robes as she made her way down to the dungeons. Lily took a deep breath, oddly excited, and smartly knocked on the door./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Come in," an absentminded voice called from inside./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Professor?" Lily entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Thanks for letting me take James' detention for him. You're such a darling," Lily sent a sweet smile, knowing that having this extra day to finish his essay would give James just enough time to perfect it./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""No problems at all, my dear. I just wish I could extend his deadline by a bit further." Slughorn finally looked up from his pile of essays, jaw growing slack at Lily's pigtails. "Well, um, let's see, Miss Evans-"/p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Oh, call me Lily; I insist!"/p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""-why don't you begin by reorganizing the storage shelf?" The professor's pale green eyes were glued to her covered breasts, no doubt imagining what lay beneath her robes. Lily felt a slight shudder run through her body, faintly surprised when there was a tightening of muscles beneath her legs./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Lily efficiently levitated the delicate bottles from the shelf and lowered them to the floor, but seeing a few boxes gave her the last push to put her plan into motion. Back turned to the balding man behind her, Lily picked up a heavy box, straining enough that she broke out in a light sweat. She pivoted and, bending directly and the waist, deposited it by the bottles. The sound of Slughorn gulping behind her only spurred her on./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Sir? I-I'm feeling a bit warm. May I take of my robe?" At her professor's sluggish nod, Lily slowly unbuttoned her robe, growing more flustered by the second. As she finished the last button, she let the robe slide ever so slowly to the floor, kicking it aside. A pin dropping would have echoed in the room. Professor Slughorn's eyes zeroed in on her breasts, faintly visible through her shirt. This was insane. Lily could not believe now ridiculously wet she was, simply by letting him run his eyes up and down her figure. She turned away, reaching for a box on the top shelf. As she stretched, her tiny shirt lifted up, revealing the lower half of her tight ass, a silken Slytherin green thong nestled between her cheeks. Slughorn's breaths grew shallower and shallower behind her. As she brought the box down, she turned again; this time, as she bent over, her almost-bare ass in full view. She held it there for a few monets, then straightened, turning back to Slughorn./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Sir, it's still a bit warm in here; a short break should help." Without even waiting for a response, Lily hoisted herself onto his desk, facing his enormous belly. She swallowed, licking her lips. Fuck, this felt incredible, teasing the man to such lengths, knowing that below the desk, he must be rock hard. Crossing her right leg over the left, Lily began to unbutton her useless top. Slughorn's fists were slowly clenching and unclenching. "I hope you don't mind, sir." The man could only blink in reply. Shrugging off her shirt, Lily's nipples hardened in the cool air of the dungeon. She lifted her right and began to tweak her nipples, closing her eyes and groaning at the sheer delicious naughtiness of what she was doing. She was barely even a foot from her teacher, his face right at her breasts' level, pleasuring herself. As dry as her lips were, her lower set was quite the opposite, simply dripping. Having control over Slughorn was the biggest turn-on of them all. Seeing his hand wander below the table, Lily knew she had to distract him into extending her time here./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Lifting her legs onto the desk, the redhead spread them as wide as she could. Due to the extreme shortness of her skirt, her quim was fully in display, covered only by a sopping green scrap of silk. Keeping one hand at a nipple, Lily began to gently stroke herself over her panties with the other./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""M-m-miss Evans!"/p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Lily," she reminded, struggling to keep her voice straight. The feel of her fingers over the silk was heavenly, the lust coursing through her veins causing her to squirm in frustration. Peeking down, Lily noticed Sluggy's hand twitch towards her, then dropping back to the table in fear. She caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile, as he lifted his arms and used his index finger to trace her lips, clearly outlined in the silk./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Oh, emsir/em!" Lily let out a groan as he grew bolder and bolder, taking direction from the way she shuddered under his fingers. He stroked her gently at first, but seeing that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he pulled the material aside and touched her directly, happening upon her clit right away. Lily let out a loud whimper. Slughorn's pudgy fingers pressed up against her, again and again, the light pressure causing her to gasp. Over and over, he circled her clit and pressed, drawing designs all over her pussy. She groaned as he suddenly pulled them away, only to gape as he drew them to his mouth and suckled in delight. Unable to help herself, she grabbed his hand and drew it back to her. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into her, curving it to reach her g-spot. emFuckfuckfuckfuckfuck/em, it felt incredible. Another finger joined the first, allowing him to reach deeper then before. He let his hand play for awhile, not realizing that Lily was approaching an orgasm. Holding his hand in place, Lily clenched her legs around it, shuddering and trembling in release./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Slughorn could only gape./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Lily slowly relaxed into bliss, neither noticing nor caring that Slughorn had come in his trousers ages ago. After a few moments, she sat up fully, scourgified herself and accioed her robe from the floor, tossing it on quickly. One flick from her willow wand and the shelf was perfectly in order./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"As she hopped of the desk and headed for the door, Slughorn's raspy breaths finally began to calm, though when she turned at the classroom door, she saw he was still frozen in his chair, sopping wet hand still on his desk. The stack of essays was completely destroyed below it./p  
p style="color: #5a473f; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for giving James that weeklong extension!" And with a flip of her hair, she left./p 


End file.
